The Days After Their First Kiss
by Choice Creations
Summary: Do you ever wonder what happened in the days after Spencer came home after her first kiss - and whatever else may have happened - with Ashley? I have taken the liberty of introducing a few new characters.
1. Chapter 1

Do you ever wonder what happened in the days after Spencer came home after her first kiss - and whatever else may have happened - with Ashley? This series is my vision of what happens in the days after Spencer comes home after her first kiss (and whatever else may have happened) with Ashley. I have taken the liberty of introducing 4 new characters. This story line comes from my need to give Spencer a friend (or two) which she really hasn't made since she moved to LA. This is my first fanfiction posting ever and I am having a "Spencer's-first-time-with-Ashley" moment: I'm a virgin at this and a nervous wreck but I so want to get it on…this website.

* * *

**Chapter I**

"What were you thinking by letting her drive off with that girl?" Spencer's mom berates her dad. "Evidently you weren't."

"Paula, after the way you've been treating her lately," Arthur defends. "Spencer just needed a friend at that moment."

"That's it," Paula directs her fury at Spencer. "No more sleepovers and you're on curfew, young lady. You're to come home right after school. And if you want to have friends over here, you can hang out in the living room or den. I've had enough."

"This is ridiculous," Spencer yells back, tears welling up in her eyes. "What are you so afraid of, mom? Are you scared that I'm - "

"This conversation is over!" Paula says and storms out of the room.

Spencer regrets that she and Ashley didn't go as far as they could have last night. At least her mother would have something to be upset about.

As the school year ends and the lazy heat of a long hot summer approaches, Arthur presents Spencer with the possibility of being a summer intern. The idea came out of a need for Arthur to reassure Paula that he would take responsibility for helping Spencer use her free time wisely. Spencer immediately balks at the idea. She can't imagine spending her first summer in LA cooped up in an LA office. Her mom says that the experience will be an asset to her college applications. _Whatever_, Spencer thinks, _it won't be an asset to my social life. I bet this is mom's way of keeping me from seeing Ashley all summer._ But when Spencer hears about the chance to work at an art marketing firm, she jumps at the opportunity.

* * *

_memory_

Spencer realized her fascination with color after watching her first beach sunset with Ashley. Spencer swooned at the sight of the gold, red, ochre, blue, aqua and violet strokes that crisscrossed the sky. The colors moved her, elevated her above the sand, and carried her among the clouds. Spence melted into the warmth of Ashley's closeness as they sat shoulder-to-shoulder watching the orange white sun sink into the turquoise purple ocean. She had never seen or felt anything like this in Ohio. Spencer knew right ten and there that she wanted to add an art class to her schedule in the fall. She lay her head on Ashley's shoulder and sighed, "That's…so…beautiful."

"So are you," Ashley whispered.

_memory ends _

* * *

Spencer has been at the art marketing firm for three weeks now, however, every day feels like her first day there when everything still feels so new. Marc is a fantastic summer-intern boss who always asks for her point of view and opinions about the images of paintings, sculptures and installations that come across his desk. Spencer knows that her input doesn't mean much when it comes down to making the final cut but she is merely pleased by the idea that Marc cares enough to involve her in the decision making process.

"You could be standing in my place one day. So you better develop your eye and intuition for a great piece," Marc advises. Spencer smiles in acknowledgement of Marc's indelible wisdom. But she secretly hopes that she will be looking at artwork as a curator of a gallery or modern museum.

"Spencer, when you have a minute, I need you to make 25 copies of these proofs and take them up to Marketing. They're leaving for San Fran after work so they need them before 5."

"Sure," Spencer beams as she piles the stack of proofs into her arms.

"And take lunch when you're done. I've had you on the run all morning."

Spencer feigns exasperation by blowing out a puff of air that pushes her hair out of her face, gives Marc a knowing smile, and heads to the copy room.

As Spencer walks past the dividers that separate each employee's cubicles, she whispers, "Hi" to the auburn-haired intern who has, once again, caught Spencer's eye.

Auburn shakes her hair back over her shoulders and smiles. Spence sheepishly prances down the corridor. _I love this internship_, she amuses.

Spencer didn't know how long Auburn had been working at the firm but Spencer noticed her last week as they passed each other at the elevators. Spencer was going down and Auburn was getting off on her floor. Auburn's green eyes pierced Spencer's blue and paralyzed her in front of the opening doors. Pale freckles dotted Auburn's face emphasizing her softly rounded cheekbones and perky nose. Auburn wore a sunshine yellow T and a deep forest green skirt where her freckled legs appeared to stretch for days under the hem. Spencer had only a moment to step aside before Auburn almost walked right into her. The elevator ding broke Spencer's reverie in just enough time for her to hop into the elevator car just as the doors were closing. Spencer stared at Auburn's thick, wavy, back-length hair until she was winked away by the closing elevator doors.

With all 25 copies made and stacked on a rolling cart, Spencer heads towards the elevator. She's about to pass Auburn's cubicle a second time. _Should I smile at her again? Maybe I'll introduce myself to her. No, that's so corny. She'll know I'm not from LA. Maybe I'll just –_

Auburn's cubicle is empty. Spencer smiles nervously and a sigh of relief loosens her chest as she continues to push the cart.

"You faxed what? To whom?" An angry woman's voice travels down the corridor and startles Spencer. "I told you to fax this image to Preminger and Co., the contract to Pillsbury Winthrop and Lowe, and the proof goes to …this is a complete mess! Did you do anything that I told you!"

Spencer reaches the source of all the racket and peers through an open door where she sees Danicka Miller, the Head Manger of the Creative Team – or Cruella, as she was so affectionately nicknamed by the interns and permanent staff alike. Cruella clenches crumpled pieces of paper as she waves her arms in the air like some kind of deranged bird of prey about to pounce on a helpless victim. Unfortunately, the victim happens to be Auburn.

"I did exactly what you told me to do. I don't know what happened," Auburn answers.

Spencer surprises herself by knocking on the office door and saying, "Excuse me. I think I know what happened."

"Who are you?" Cruella spews.

"I'm Spencer…Carlin, a summer intern here and - ."

"And?"

"And well, I was making a lot of copies at the same time as –," - Spencer realizes that she doesn't know Auburn's actually name - "At the same time she was sending those faxes and I must have picked up some of her stuff by accident and rearranged them by mistake. I'm really sorry."

Spencer feels Auburn's stare at her in utter disbelief. But Spencer dares not look at her.

"You're sorry," Cruella mulls. "You're sorry she says. And I'm fucked. Just get out of here, both of you, so that I can fix this mess."

Cruella's intercom beeps, "Danika, Preminger is on one. He wants to know why you're sending him Pillsbury's contract and why you're giving Pillsbury a more competitive price."

"Fuck!" Cruella glares at Auburn, "Can you leave?" She glares at Spencer, "Already!"

Auburn storms out of the office shaking her head and Spencer follows, pushing her cart in front of her.

"That bitch," Auburn snarls through clenched teeth. "I can't believe this! I did exactly what she told me to do then she blames me for screwing up."

"She really did earn her nickname around here," Spencer confirms.

"Tell me about it. Of all the people that I could be working with I get stuck with her. How am I going to make it through this summer?"

"Hey listen, I just have to drop these off at marketing, then I'm going to lunch. Do you want to talk about it?"

"I'm going outside to get some air. Aaaaargh, I'm so stressed!"

At the elevator lobby two sets of elevator doors open at the same time. Spencer enters one car and says, "You know, you could always ask to work with someone else."

But when Spencer turns around, she's alone. Before the doors close, she sees Auburn enter the other elevator car.

"Or I can just stand here and talk to myself in an empty elevator," Spencer bemuses.

* * *

As Spencer eats her salad, the cafeteria bustles around her with people balancing drinks and their meals on plastic orange and yellow food trays. Groups of middle managers wearing Oxford shirts and silk ties huddle around a table scattered with documents. The mailroom crew laughs loudly, smacking their khaki covered legs and adjusting the buttons on their jean shirts.

Spencer eats alone wondering where the other summer interns are sitting. Her cell chirps, "R U there?" Spencer presses the number "1" speed dial button and Ashley's picture appears on the display.

"You know you actually have to keep your phone on for it to be useful," Ashley's raspy voice says into Spencer's ear.

"Oh you're so smart, Ash. What would I ever do without you?"

"You'd probably continue to have the most naïve and sheltered life that a young woman could ever ask for."

"Well I thank you for exposing me to an angst-filled and not so innocent adolescence. I'm indebted to you forever."

"Damn right you are. So what lame things are you doing today?"

"They're not lame, Ash. I'm paying my dues now before real life starts after college and hopefully, I won't have to do any of this stuff at my first real job. Besides, I'm having a great time here. Marc is way cool. Today he had me look over proofs of some abstract paintings that are being considered for that new Universal Studios complex that is going up. You should have been here. They were so beautiful. All the colors reminded me of the time we watched the sunset."

"When are we going to do that again?" Ashley asks biting her quivering lip.

"Soon I hope," Spencer whispers back. A flush of heat descends from her face to her chest.

"Is that seat taken?"

Spencer's head jerks upwards as she notices a pair of familiar legs in front of her.

"No," Spencer says gesturing for Auburn, who is holding a food tray, to sit down.

"Spence?" Ashley inquires on the other end of the phone.

"Ash, I gotta go. I'll call you later."

"Okay. Don't be a stranger."

Spencer clicks off her phone. Before Ashley hangs up, she looks at and lightly kisses a picture on her phone's display of Spencer at the beach.


	2. Chapter 2

**_FIC The days after their first kiss …part 2 (Spencer) PG_**  
Title: The days after their first kiss …part 2  
Author: astabasta  
Rating: PG  
Pairing(s)/Character(s): Spencer, Ashley  
Summary: Spencer makes a friend. Author's note: This series is my vision of what happens in season 1.5: that is between the end of the first season and the start of the second season. I have taken the liberty of introducing 4 new characters. Please be advised that this is my second posting and I am still having a "Spencer's first time with Ashley" moment: I am a nervous wreck but I so want to get it on…this site. Feedback and comments are welcome.

Spoilers/Warnings: None

**Chapter II  
**

"Hey, thanks for making that story up earlier," Auburn says. "You really didn't have to. Cruella screwed up and she knew it."

"I know but it looked like you needed a little help getting out of that one," Spencer smiles.

"I'm Emily by the way."

_What a perfect name._

"Spencer…but of course you know that by now."

"Are you going to eat those?"

Spencer looks down at the cherry tomatoes she pushed aside along the edge of her plate. Spencer hates the way cherry tomatoes burst in her mouth when she bites into them; their juice and seeds leave the most peculiar and awkward sensation on her tongue.

_memory __  
_Spencer remembered telling Ashley one day about her distaste for cherry tomatoes. Ashley slyly laughed and confided, "You know… you may really learn to love that feeling."

Spencer had looked at Ashley quizzically and asked, "What are you talking about?"

Ashley just continued to smile. Or was she leering?

_memory ends_

"Please take them," Spencer pleads. "They gross me out."

"So what school do you go to?" Emily asks as she eats the tomatoes right from Spencer's plate.

"I'm at King High. I'll be a senior in the fall."

"You're a cheerleader right?"

"Ya. Well I used to be. How did you know?"

"You look like one."

"I get the feeling that wasn't a compliment."

Emily raises her eyebrows and shrugs her shoulders.

"And let me guess, "Spencer amuses. "You're some kind of pseudo-intellectual debate team geek."

"Good assumption, wrong clique. I'm actually the pseudo-intellectual art freak. That's why I'm doing this internship. It was the closest offering my guidance counselor could find to getting me experience in the art world. It's my first foray in the field of commercial art on my journey to becoming a struggling, poor, and starving abstract painter."

Spencer laughs, "I would never have guessed that."

"Hard to believe but its true. Well at least one of us is having a college-worthy experience here."

"What?"

"You work with Marc right? I've seen you two around. I heard he's great. Like, you could learn a lot from him."

_She's seen me around._

"You know," Spencer ponders. "I'm going to ask Marc if he could take you on too so you won't have to work with – "

"Cruella!" Spencer and Emily cackle at the same time then burst into hysterical laughter.

"Don't bother," Emily says, her eyes watery with glee. "You've done your mitzvah for the day. I'll take it up with the volunteer coordinator."

"You talk to the coordinator and I'll talk to Marc. I hope we could make this happen. I think we'll have a great time working together."

"Me too."

"Ladies!"

Spencer and Emily break their gaze to look up at a tall, beefy boy with beautifully tanned skin and brown eyes.

"Is this the summer intern table?" the boy asks.

"It is now," Emily quips.

"I've been looking for this table for days. I just started. Ladies, I'm Elijah."

Spencer and Emily rapidly introduce themselves to make him stop referring to them as "ladies".

"I'm interning in marketing," Elijah continues. "I've been picking up a few ideas about how to market my band."

"You play?" Emily asks.

"No. I'm lead vocals."

"No kidding," Spencer beams, "My gir - , um, my friend sings too. Her father was some famous rock star in the 80s or something. I should introduce her to you."

"Sweet. I gotta gig this weekend," Elijah says as he hands mini-flyers to Spencer and Emily. "Come check it out. Bring your girl."

"My friend!" Spencer fires back a little too loudly and a little too quickly.

"Ya, whatever."

"Well I'm heading back up," Emily says as she stands from the table. She looks at Spencer, "Are you coming? My guardian angel?"

Spencer bashfully smiles.

"Same time tomorrow, ladies, " Elijah says with a mouth full of food.

"Sure," Spencer rolls her eyes.

"And that's Spencer and Emily to you, buddy," Emily snaps.

* * *

Spencer stands outside the building waiting for Ashley to pick her up. Revolving doors behind her turn incessantly as workers leave the building rushing to their cars, waiting limos, or taxis. Spencer peers down both ends of the block eagerly looking for a silver Cayenne to come around the corner at any moment. Spencer smiles to herself as she anticipates looking into Ashley's deep brown eyes, stealing glances at Ashley's tan line that stops just at the edge of her cleavage, and wondering about the other tan line that she hasn't yet seen because its somewhere under her skirt, below her belly button. Spencer thinks about the feel of Ashley's soft bouncy curls that sparkle with red highlights in the sun.

They see each other everyday but, with the new rules that Paula refuses to relinquish, it had been weeks since Spencer had slept over at Ashley's. Six weeks and 4 days to be exact, Spencer laments.

Now Spencer cherishes the time that she and Ashley have to steal away to Ashley's room on a Saturday afternoon or to make a brief escape to the beach between leaving work and making it home in time for dinner, according to the conditions of her "probation".

Spencer checks her watch, Where is she? Spencer dreamily remembers the day she discovered what it felt like to dissolve under Ashley's butterfly kisses planted all over her neck, belly, back, and hips for one…straight…hour.

_memory_  
When Ashley finally drove her home after that steamy session, Spencer could barely peel her moist jeans off the heat-sticky leather seats of the Cayenne. Glen had stopped Spencer in the kitchen and suspiciously stared into her eyes, "Are you high?"

"What?" Spencer said in disbelief.

"I swear to god Spence, you better not be high. You're already on lockdown because of your little girlfriend. If you're doing drugs mom's going to have a shit fit and Dad's not even going to be able to defend you on this one."

"Don't you have anything better to do, Glen?"

"Look at you, "Glen couldn't resist. "Your pupils are dilated, you're all flushed –"

Spencer pushed by Glen and went to her room. With the door closed she flopped back onto her bed and closed her eyes. A smile slowly spread across her face. _Being turned on really does have the same effect as smoking chronic._ She lingered with her illicit thoughts before she changed her underwear and sweaty t-shirt before dinner.

_memory ends_

"You're still here?" Emily's question startles Spencer out of her reverie.

"Hey! I'm waiting for my lift. I thought that you would be long gone by now especially after what happened this morning."

"Please. I spent the rest of the afternoon avoiding her like the plague that she is. I talked to a couple of interns, though, to get a feel of what their managers are like. Basically I slacked off."

"By the way, "Spencer remembers. "Marc said that he'd see what he could do about us working together. He said something about having a project that he wants to get off the ground. Something to do with Kandi-something?"

"Kandinsky! That's like my favorite expressionist," Emily exclaims and Spencer's face reflects the glow in Emily's emerald eyes.

"Hey!" Elijah exits the building, "You two are coming to my show on Saturday?"

Emily and Spencer look at each other with uncertainty.

"I'll zap you my number," Elijah takes out his cell and sends a signal to Emily and Spencer's. "Call me if you're coming. Call me if you're not."

"JAH ROCKS 323-555-1212" appears on Spencer's phone display.

"Until the next time, L -"

Emily holds up the palm of her hand, "Don't even."

"Emily and Spencer, got it," Elijah walks away to his ride.

"I'd probably go to his show if he wasn't such a dweeb," Emily says. "And if I didn't have to think about going to church the next day with the fam."

"You go to church?" Spencer is surprised.

"Ya, my dad is a minister and we're all supposed to show up to set a good example or something. Some example I am."

"I know what you mean."

"What do you think I mean?"

Spencer stammers over her words, "Um, I mean, well…when everyone thinks you're something that you're not and, um, you just spend a lot of time convincing everyone else that you are what you know you are and not what they think you are…did that make any sense?"

"No, " Emily says lifting Spencer's chin up and moving her head from left to right. But you're cute so you can get away with being a little dumb."

"Oh really," Spencer says, gently taking Emily's hand away from her face but holding it for a minute. "Why don't you call me this weekend so that I can redeem myself and you could tell me more about that Kandinsky guy."

Ashley pulls up to the curb and, from across the street, she sees Spencer talking to a redhead. Ashley sees Spencer giggle and move a strand of her hair behind her ear. _No, she did not just touch Spence's face. The bitch. OMG is Spence giving out her number?_

Ashley aggressively leans on the horn.

Spencer sees Ashley, barely says bye to Emily, and hurries across the street. Spencer's heart races. Seeing Ashley is like seeing her for the first time: her brown piercing eyes, perfectly coiled hair, her eternal "don't mess with me" look on her face offset by the "come hither" pout of her glistening lips. Spence looks at her watch, there's still an hour until dinner. Spencer blushes at the thought of what they could do for the next 60 minutes.

As Spencer approaches the Cayenne, Ashley rolls down the passenger window and says, "Its about time."

"I didn't see you." Spencer climbs into her well-worn passenger seat. "Were you waiting long?" Spencer leans toward Ashley to - .

"Long enough," Ashley abruptly turns her gaze toward the road, avoiding Spence's kiss. She slams her foot on the accelerator, her icy stare focused on the highway ahead of her.


	3. Chapter 3

**FIC The days after their first kiss …part 3 (Spencer/Ashley) PG **  
Title: The days after their first kiss …part 3  
Author: astabasta  
Rating: PG  
Pairing(s)/Character(s): Spencer/Ashley  
Summary: Ashley surprises Spencer…in more ways than one. Feedback and comments are welcome.  
Spoilers/Warnings: None

**Chapter III**

"Sooo…where are we going today?"

With a twinkle in her eye, Spencer glides her finger up Ashley's thigh, "I have exactly 55 minutes before dinner."

"Then," Ashley snaps. "I'll take you home"

"Okay…What's with the 'tude?"

Ashley drives in silence. Her jaw is clenched and a slow dull pulse beats behind one of her temples.

"Ashley, please say something," Spencer pleads.

"There's nothing to say."

"Ashley…"

The sound of the Cayenne's engine fills the silence.

"Ashley…?" Spencer playfully walks her fingers up Ashley's arm to her shoulder. She puts her finger through one of Ashley's golden brown ringlets and suggestively twirls it.

Ashley jerks away and barks, "Who was that?"

Spencer looks at her questioningly.

"Little Orphan Annie, back there?" Ashley clues Spencer in.

"That was…" Spencer hesitates. "I think her name is Emily? We work on the same floor. She's nice." _I like her. __  
_  
"Uh huh…and…" Ashley patiently waits for Spencer to continue.

"And what?"

"And she likes you."

"Does not!"

"Her hands were all over your face, Spence."

"She's an artist. She's expressive like that."

"Spence," Ashely turns her eyes away from the road to give Spencer a brief, deadpan stare. "What you just said? Didn't make any sense."

"I know…I know," Spencer says trying to squirm her way out of the direction she thinks their conversation is heading. "But I don't know what else I'm supposed to say to make you not feel....jealous."

"I'm not jealous. I'm just… I spend the whole day waiting to see you and I turn the corner and some girl's touching you."

"But Ash, you know that no one can touch me like you do."

Ashley tries to fight back a grin that is about to form on her face.

"How many minutes did you say you had?" Ashley asks.

"50 and counting."

Ashley guns the engine towards her parents' house.

---------

Once inside, they bound up to Ashley's room and lie on her couch with their backs against opposite arm rests; their legs outstretched and intertwined.

"You really should consider doing something with your summer," Spencer says. "Aren't you bored?"

"You mean like what you're doing? I don't do stuff like that. That's for college suck ups," Ashley says with disdain.

"Gee thanks, Ash."

"I don't mean you. I just mean in general. Besides, with all this free time, I've been thinking and you know what I realized? I'm not the college type. I'm not going."

"You're kidding?"

"Why should I, what's the point? To find a job and make money? If you haven't already noticed," Ashley gestures to her surroundings. "I'm set for life."

"But it's more than just that, Ash. College is a chance to move away from your parents, have your own place, and just be free, to like, find yourself or something."

"Spence, as it is, I barely see my parents, practically live alone, and I've had more opportunities to find aspects of myself that I would rather lose again. So what's your point?"

"I don't know what my point is. I just wish your life wasn't so different from mine, so difficult, and so lonely."

"I'm not alone now."

Ashley untangles her legs from Spencer's and gets up onto her knees. Spencer's legs are in between Ashley's thighs when she leans into Spencer. Their foreheads touch and they kiss tenderly, softly, lips lingering over lips. Fingers stroke bare arms, shoulders, backs. Spencer feels a surge that she looks forward to feeling when she anticipates being with Ashley. It starts as a muted throb in her head that descends down through her throat and chest. Its rhythm settles as a pulsating, unbearable beat in an area of her body that Spencer is just learning gives her an unquenchable pleasure she's never known. The waters begin to fall.

"Besides," Ashley whispers mid-kiss. "I can't commit to anything this summer." Staring into the cool blue of Spencer's eyes, _I could just dive into them_, Ashley sits back on her haunches; Spencer's legs are still beneath her. Ashley takes one of Spencer's hands and languidly traces circles and swirls into Spencer's open palm. Spencer flinches at the ticklish and sensual touch while she and Ashley gaze into each other's eyes.

_I want you to… _

_I want you, too._

Ashley says, "I'm going to Europe next week."

"What," Spencer's body goes limp and her hand drops out of Ashley's like a dead weight. She pulls herself out from under Ashley and sits straight up. "When…when were you going to tell me?" She can barley disguise the catch in her voice.

"Today. I just found out late last night. My dad's going on tour. His band's really big in the Eastern bloc so we'll be in places like Berlin, Prague, Budapest, you know."

"No…no, I…I don't know," Spencer hears her words as if they are coming from somewhere else; behind her or from above her, but not from her own mouth.

"Come with me," Ashley says matter-of-factly.

"Europe? Ash, I'd love to but I just can't get up and go. Are you playing with me?"

"No, but I'd love to."

Spencer is suddenly pale, "I want to go home."

"You just got here."

"I know but I don't feel so great anymore. I just want to go home."

Ashley's eyes plead for an explanation.

"It just sucks, okay. It just sucks!" Spencer begins to confess. "It's my first summer in LA and my first summer with you and my mom's lost her mind and has me on the shortest leash possible and I barely see you because of this internship and now you tell me this and you're leaving and now I won't see you until school starts." Spencer barely catches her breath.

"What am I supposed to do? You're right. I'm bored," Ashley is exasperated. "I thought this summer was going to be all about us. I wanted to show you LA, take you to concerts, and show you things you've never seen before. But now all we have are these little secret moments between picking you up from work and bringing you home. So when my dad bought me two tickets to Europe I thought that anything would be better than this."

"Two tickets?" Spencer asks.

"Ya, I asked him to get one for you."


	4. Chapter 4

**_FIC The days after their first kiss …part 4 (Spencer) G_**  
Title: The days after their first kiss …part 4  
Author: astabasta  
Rating: G  
Pairing(s)/Character(s): Spencer, Ashley, Arthur  
Summary: Spencer and Ashley have a plan. Author's note: This series is my vision of what happens in the days after Spencer comes home after her first kiss (and whatever else may have happened) with Ashley. This is my version of season 1.5: that is between the end of the first season and the start of the second season. I have taken the liberty of introducing a new character, Emily, who you may have met in a previous part. Feedback and comments are welcome.  
Spoilers/Warnings: None

**Chapter IV**

Spencer hears Arthur's footsteps outside her bedroom door.

"Dad?" Spencer calls.

Arthur's gentle face appears in the doorway. By her pouting lips and weary eyes, he can tell that Spencer needs to talk. Invited by her needy appearance, he comes in, and sits on her bed. Spencer leans into him, her entire body shudders with heavy sobs and Arthur puts a warm, steadying arm around her.

"Mom's ruining my life," Spencer weeps.

"She really doesn't mean to. And believe it or not, she makes the decisions that she does because she loves you. It's her responsibility – our responsibility – to protect you. You're her only girl, she sees so much of herself in you, and she only hopes for you what she has always hoped for herself."

"Then why doesn't she want me to be happy?"

Arthur thinks long and hard before he confesses, "Unfortunately, the happiness that mom wants for you is not the happiness that you've discovered on your own. And, frankly, she's scared to death about what you've found. She's so worried about you." Arthur pauses, then tentatively asks, "Are you happy?"

"Have you ever felt like all of a sudden your life just makes sense? That feelings that you didn't quite understand before suddenly fit perfectly in the hands of the right person?"

Arthur does not answer but looks into his daughter's eyes and knows that she is telling him a truth so tender and so unrehearsed that his heart all but falls into his stomach. His intuition, the one that has made him a trustworthy, understanding and dedicated social worker, believes what he sees.

"She asked me to go to Europe with her," Spencer whispers.

Spencer's speaks so softly that Arthur does not quite believe what he hears. But as her eyes search his face for a response, some sort of reaction, Arthur realizes that he heard Spencer correctly. His face pales, wrinkles form around his eyes and his mouth.

"Just until the end of the summer, Dad," Spencer's voice is louder, pleading, more committed to revealing her wish. "Her father will be there. His band is playing in a couple of countries. He has tickets for us, hotels in every city, and we even have a chaperone. Everything will be taken care of."

Arthur wipes his brow, runs a sweaty palm through his hair, and clears his throat.

"This could be a real educational experience for me," Spencer says in a mock-serious tone.

"Spencer," Arthur's voice is firm. "You're going to have to give me some time to think about this one." Spencer is taken aback by the change in his temperament.

"When is she leaving?" Arthur ventures to inquire.

Spencer looks around her bedroom as if she's searching for a life raft to grab onto before she reluctantly answers his question, "Next week."

Spencer's cell phone rings. They both see Ashley's picture on the display. Arthur takes the call as his cue to leave Spencer's bedroom or at least to avoid having to make a decision right at that moment.

Spencer can barely say hello before Ashley asks, "So, what did he say?"

"It didn't go that well," Spencer whispers not knowing how far her father has walked away from her bedroom door. "But, he did say he'd think about it."

"The tickets are open so if he changes his mind –"

"And my mother's," Spencer sharply interrupts.

"Oh ya, that - ," Ashley says with distaste. "Roadblock"

The other line beeps on Spencer's cell. Emily's name and number appear on the display.

"Give me a sec," Spencer tells Ashley before she clicks over.

"…and so I am thinking about having a perfect afternoon at the LACMA and who better to have it with than with you," Emily says.

"Huh?" Spencer responds confused.

"Do you want to go with me?" Emily asks pointedly.

"Where? What?" Spencer giggles nervously.

"Once again…cute but not too bright," Emily appears to say to someone else on her end of the line but not directly to Spencer. Then to Spencer, "The L.A. Museum of Art is showing the expressionists for a limited time, in fact it ends just after next weekend. I wanted to go since spring but I've been waiting to share the experience with someone who could really appreciate it. Check this out."

An image instantly appears on Spencer's cell display: a splendorous blend of sweeping reds, swirling greens, swaying purples, striking black strokes, and prancing oranges motionlessly dance to a symphony of inaudible music before Spencer's eyes. She is mesmerized by the stunning and sensual colors.

Spencer gasps in awe, "Who did this?"

"I did. But it's not even close to what you'll see tomorrow if you say yes."

"You did this?"

"It's nothing. Some end of the year project I added to my college portfolio."

"Isn't it a little too early to have a portfolio put together? I was going to start mine in the fall."

"I'm starting UCL Arts in the fall."

_She's in college? That's hot. __  
_  
"So for the third time," Emily asks impatiently. "Will you go to the show with me?"

"U 4get about me?" a text message from Ashley chirps onto Spencer's cell display.

"I have to go!" Spencer is flustered.

"Great. I'll come get you tomorrow at around - ," Emily says.

"No, I mean I'd like to go with you but I can't. My friend is leaving to Europe next week and I promised to spend the weekend with her."

"Your friend? The singer?"

_She remembers._

"I see," Emily continues. "It's like that, huh? Well, let me know after she leaves, maybe we can hang. Later."

Spencer speed dials Ashley.

"You know better than to keep me waiting," Ashley sulks.

"But I've kept you waiting for weeks," Spencer teases.

"Months, but we'll fix that soon enough," Ashley teases back. "As I was saying, before I was so rudely interrupted by god-knows-who-could-be-more-important-than-me, the tickets are open and you can come at anytime and leave when you want."

"I still can't believe you're flying out next week, " Spencer whines.

"Monday."

"Monday! Ashley!" Spencer is clearly agitated and grits her teeth. "You're just full of surprises aren't you."

"I thought I mentioned that. Whatever. The bigger issue is that this weekend is the last time I'll see you before school starts. And with this whole curfew thing, I don't know how we're going to make that happen," Ashley says, disappointed. "I could come to your place," she rolls her eyes and painfully grimaces at the phone.

"A supervised home visit is not exactly what I had in mind," Spencer says. "Besides," her tone softens, becomes sweeter, "I want this weekend together to be special."

"I want it to be special, too," Ashley coyly smiles, moved by Spencer's tender wish.

They are quiet for a moment listening to each other's breaths and sighs. Then Ashley slyly says, "I have an idea."


	5. Chapter 5

**_FIC The days after their first kiss …part 5 (Spencer) G_**  
Title: The days after their first kiss …part 5  
Author: astabasta  
Rating: G  
Pairing(s)/Character(s): Spencer, Ashley, Arthur, Paula  
Summary: The ruse. Author's note: This series is my vision of what happens in the days after Spencer comes home after her first kiss (and whatever else may have happened) with Ashley. This is my version of season 1.5: that is between the end of the first season and the start of the second season. I have taken the liberty of introducing a new character, Emily, who you may have met in a previous part. Feedback and comments are welcome.  
Spoilers/Warnings: None

**Chapter V**

Spencer looks at the array of clothing spread across her bed as she holds two more outfits in each of her hands. Her wet hair is twisted haphazardly on top of her head; several strands straggle around her temples and down her back. A line of sweat forms above her lip and beads of sweat collect on her forehead. Spencer's heart pounds in her chest and her thoughts swim in her mind like a school of disoriented fish. In utter frustration, she throws the clothes onto the floor and returns to her closet. The next hanger she chooses slips from her clammy hands onto the floor. As she bends to get it, Paula appears in Ashley's bedroom doorway. She looks at Spencer and glows with nostalgia as Paula remembers a similar time in her life.

"Can I help you with anything?" Paula says. There's a lilt in her voice as she tries to contain her excitement.

Spencer barely looks at her mom when she answers, "I'm okay, really." Her face turns a shade of pink as she continues to aimlessly wander around her room picking up articles of clothing and putting them down.

"I made some hors d'oeuvres that you and your friend could nibble on before –"

"Mom, I'm going out to dinner, remember?" Spencer says, still refusing to look at Paula.

Paula smiles endearingly, trying not to feel dismissed, and tenderly says, "I know that I haven't been very understanding lately and maybe a little hard on you. It's just that I wonder if I made the right decision to move all of us here. And I worry about all three of you adjusting to all of this change we're going through. Especially you, you remind me - "

"Mom?" Spencer finally turns to look at Paula. "Could you please let me finish getting ready?"

"Oh, of course," Paula leaves feeling a little dejected but yet so happy for Spencer and for herself.

Spencer sighs with relief. And amidst the chaos on her bed, floor, and closet, Spencer finally eyes the perfect outfit that she will wear tonight.

_I want this to be special. __  
_  
With her clothes on and hugging her in just the right places, she applies the lip-gloss that Ashley had picked out for her months ago. Her hand trembles. _I can't even do this right._ She wipes it away and begins to reapply. _What if it doesn't happen tonight? What if everything happens tonight? __  
_  
"You better be home by 11:30."

Spencer is startled by Glen's voice. She gasps and smears gloss across her cheek. Spencer's hair is still a tousled mess and, unbeknownst to her, her collar is stuck inside her blouse.

"You look insane," Glen sneers. "It's a miracle you have date at all."

"Since you're staying home tonight, I guess you can't say much for yourself, can you?" Spencer snaps back as she wipes the gloss off her cheek.

"Whatever. I don't know what you said or did to make mom break your curfew but you better not blow it," Glen says as he walks away from Spencer's room.

Spencer turns with a huff and focuses back to applying her make up and brushing out her hair. _I know I'll see you soon but I wish you were here to get me through this. I'm a nervous wreck. _

There's a knock on Spencer's door. She turns to find Clay leaning on the doorjamb with the sweetest smile and doe eyes that she's ever seen.

"Can I come in?" Clay asks.

Spencer nods her head vigorously.

"You look great," Clay says. "Here, let me get that for you," he adjusts Spencer's collar so that it is no longer sticking inside her blouse.

"You'll be fine," Clay answers Spencer's anxious eyes. "Remember, I have your back tonight."

"You're the best brother ever," Spencer says giving Clay a big bear hug.

"Whoa, what about Glen?" Clay laughs.

Spencer rolls her eyes and growls, "Not so much."

The doorbell rings and Spencer jumps out of her skin, her stomach rises into her mouth.

"Spencer," Paula joyously calls up to her from downstairs. _I wish she wasn't so excited,_ Spencer thinks. _She's much more tolerable when she's mad at me. __  
_  
Clay pushes Spencer out of her bedroom door, "Go get 'em, girl."

Paula's face beams as Spencer descends the staircase. Arthur stands behind Paula with his hand on his wife's shoulder and looks up at Spencer with pride, and with just a hint of concern. They can't help but look at Spencer; their daughter is a vision of perfection. Her lips are glossed to a perfect shine and her lids are lightly dusted with a shimmering eye shadow. With her hair falling straight down her back and a portion swooping over her left brow, she wears a tastefully sheer linen, sleeveless blouse, light blue – which bring out her eyes –and a pair of form fitting indigo jeans, turned inside out at the cuff. Her outfit is complimented with a pair of delicate kitty-heeled sandals. _Look at them_, Spencer smiles at her parents, _they're pathetic. It's like I've never been on a date before._

When Spencer reaches the bottom of the stairs, her parents both look toward the living room where Spencer's unexpected guest is sitting. Spencer suddenly feels faint.

"Wow, you look amazing!" Aiden says as he stands up from the couch.

* * *

"I'm glad that's over," Aiden confides to Spencer as soon as they're both in his Xterra.

Aiden looks toward the Carlin home; Arthur and Paula stand, smiling in the doorway. He gives them a reassuring wave. Aiden's attention is drawn to a second story window where Glen is glowering down on him. Glen points his finger at his own eye then points to Aiden. Aiden shakes his head and backs out of the driveway.

They drive in silence. Spencer stares out the window counting the highway lampposts as they go by. _…14, 15, 16…_

"Your parents either really like me or really hate me," Aiden finally breaks the silence. "They asked me way too many questions."

"That's just what they do," Spencer says to the window. "And by the way, they like you. Lately, they'd like any guy I bring home."

"That makes me feel real special," Aiden says sarcastically.

"Ya, well...," Spencer rolls her eyes.

"Look, we don't have that much time together so can we at least make this ride somewhat bearable?"

_…36, 37, 38…_Spencer resumes counting lampposts.

They drive to a beach side boardwalk lined with restaurants in Venice. The area bustles with couples holding hands, people walking dogs, and early evening joggers and rollerbladers. Aiden pulls his Xterra into a handicapped parking spot.

"You'll get a ticket," Spencer says.

"It'll only be a couple of minutes," Aiden says looking at his watch.

The sky is still bright blue with billowy white clouds. Twilight, however, begins to settle in and a hint of orange creeps in from the west.

"It's almost sunset," Spencer says peering at the sky and down each end of the boardwalk.

"There's still enough time," Aiden reassures her as he turns on the CD player.

"Please turn that off."

"Spence, relax!" Aiden puts his hand on Spencer's thigh. She didn't realize, until then, that she had been nervously bouncing her leg up and down. Spencer looks at Aiden's hand on her thigh and then looks at Aiden.

"Listen, I - " Aiden begins.

There's a knock on the passenger side window. Startled, Spencer turns around. Aiden looks at the knocker, is annoyed, but nods his assent. He starts his engine.

"Come here often?" Ashley asks through the glass. She purses her lips, winks her eye, then grins like a mischievous cat.

Spencer practically falls out of the car as she scrambles to get out. She throws herself into Ashley's arms and holds her so tightly they feel each other's syncopated breathing; chests rising and falling at an irregular yet comforting rhythm. Ashley breathes in the lightness of Spencer's hair and Spencer breathes in Ashely's freshly showered and spray-misted skin.

Aiden rolls down the passenger window and loudly clears his throat. The euphoric girls release their hold just enough to look at Aiden. Their faces are aglow, mirroring each other's elation.

"You two owe me big time," Aiden backs up the Xterra and drives away.


	6. Chapter 6

**The days after the first kiss…part 6: The Date**

Title: The days after their first kiss …part 6  
Author: astabasta  
Rating: PG  
Pairing(s)/Character(s): Spencer, Ashley, Clay, Paula, Arthur, Glen  
Summary: The date. Author's note: This series is my vision of what happens in the days after Spencer comes home after her first kiss (and whatever else may have happened) with Ashley. This is my version of season 1.5: that is between the end of the first season and the start of the second season. Feedback and comments are welcome.  
Spoilers/Warnings: None

**Chapter VI**

After supper, Glen clears the table, Arthur washes dishes, while Clay dries and puts them away. Paula relaxes with a book in another room as a respite for having prepared dinner. Clay's cell rings.

"Hello? Ashley?" Clay exclaims, "Ashley!"

Glen and Arthur both shoot Clay questioning looks. Clay, with an equally mystified expression, shrugs in response.

"Uh huh," Clay speaks loudly into the cell. "Okay, slow down…uh huh…just stay calm…uh huh…I understand."

Paula enters the kitchen beaconed by Clay's unusually loud, affected, and overly concerned tone that assures everyone in the kitchen - and in other parts of the house - can hear him. They all stare at Clay waiting for an explanation.

Placing his palm over the cell's mouthpiece, Clay whispers to his audience, "It's Ashley." Then to Ashley, he says as if talking to a hearing impaired pre-schooler, "We just finished dinner … we're cleaning up … I'll be right over … when I'm done…Yes, I promise. Just … stay … calm."

Clay snaps his cell closed and stammers as he makes his staged delivery, "She's totally losing it over some guy, I mean, over some girl. Who knows..ha ha. You know Ashley… a little too impulsive…gets her hurt every time."

His parents and Glen give Clay deadpan stares.

"Anyway," Clay nervously continues. "When I'm finished here, I'm going over to her place. She really needs someone to talk to."

"Clay, we all know she's been through this a dozen times," Paula says sternly. "I'm sure she can call professional help if she needs it."

"Yes…that's true," Clay ponders his mother's rationale that throws an unexpected wrench in his premeditated plans. "But Mom, I really think just needs a friend right now." Clay clears his throat, "Glen, can I borrow your car?"

* * *

Ashley snaps her cell closed, "Now everything's in place; you're on a date with Aiden and Clay is, no doubt, saving me from some emotional breakdown that I've predictably created for myself. There's no way your parents - Paula - will suspect that you're here with me in my favorite sushi restaurant eating raw fish."

"I'm not eating that," Spencer says referring to Ashley's bento box filled with a colorful assortment of sushi.

"You have to try this," Ashley laughs with glee.

"We don't eat stuff like that in Ohio," Spencer jerks back her head in disgust.

"You're in L.A. now, so you'll have to learn how to eat this stuff."

With a pair of chopsticks, Ashley skillfully holds a piece of fresh, tuna sashimi in front of Spencer who looks at the slab of red flesh as if it will wriggle itself back to life at any second.

"Close your eyes," Ashley orders.

"No!"

"Close your eyes. Just do it…for me."

Spencer closes her eyes.

"Now open your mouth."

"No," Spencer laughs.

"Open your mouth," Ashley says, "and think about being with me."

With eyes still shut, Spencer reluctantly parts her lips and Ashley touches the sashimi to them.

"I can't do it!" Spencer squeals, closing her mouth and opening her eyes.

"Then try this," Ashley says as she picks up a piece of maki sushi.

"Is there raw fish in it that too?"

"No silly, it's a California roll. Eat."

With her fingers, Ashley gently places the seaweed wrapped rice and avocado roll in Spencer's mouth.

"That's good," Spencer chews tentatively. "That's really good."

They look into each other's eyes as Ashley feeds Spencer another piece of roll. Spencer's lips unexpectedly close on one of Ashley's fingertips that lingers a little too long in Spencer's mouth.

"How did that taste?" Ashley asks touching her slightly moistened finger to her own lips.

Spencer blushes.

"Okay, now try a spicy tuna roll," Ashley ventures. "Yes, it has raw fish in it but it's surrounded by rice and some other stuff so you'll barely taste it."

Spencer looks uncertainly at Ashley.

"Trust me," Ashley says.

Spencer opens her mouth in anticipation of a strange flavor. Ashley looks longingly at Spencer's full lips as she places the roll in Spencer's mouth.

Spencer chews, scrunches her nose and says, "That's not bad." She takes a sip of water to subdue the mild sting on her tongue, "What's next?"

Ashley looks impressed so she holds up a piece of nigiri sushi with her fingers. Spencer looks suspiciously at the slab of raw pink salmon flesh sitting atop a thin bed of rice.

"Could you put more rice on top of it so it doesn't look so…alive?" Spencer asks.

"No, "Ashley laughs. "Then it wouldn't be the type of sushi that it is. Besides, eating this is like a practice run."

"Practice for what?"

Ashley rolls her eyes, "You have so much to learn."

"If you know so much, then why don't you show me how you eat it."

"You want me to show you how I eat it?"

Ashley dips the rice base of the sushi in her little bowl of wasabi-spiced soya sauce; droplets of the brown liquid drip from her fingers. She places a soft, pink flake of pickled ginger on one end of the salmon.

Ashley's eyes lock onto Spencer's as she gently licks a bit of rice off the bottom of the salmon sliver. Circling her tongue to the top of the pink flesh, Ashley slips away the piece of ginger between her lips. Under the table, across from Ashley, Spencer crosses her legs and squeezes her thighs together to quell a tingling sensation.

Ashley slowly slides the tip of the naked pink flesh into her mouth, back and forth across her tongue, as she contemplates taking bigger and bigger portions into her mouth. Ashley skillfully guides the entire length of the sushi into her mouth without dropping a grain of rice. A trickle of soy sauce lingers on her bottom lip, which she whisks away with a swift flutter of her tongue.

Looking at Ashley with shameless awe, Spencer squeezes her thighs together and lightly fingers her own lip as if the soy sauce had dripped there too. _Delicious._

* * *

They stroll arm in arm on the beach surrounded by the lively glow of twilight and by the scintillating sparkle of their feelings for each other until they find a perfect, out of the way spot to lay down a blanket. They sit side-by-side, arms and fingers interlocked; Spencer rests her head on Ashley's shoulder. A mild breeze causes Ashley's ringlets to tickle Spencer's temple and forehead. Spencer closes her eyes creating a memory of the sensation that she will retrieve from her heart in the weeks to come when Ashley is in Europe and no longer close to her.

Waves lap the shore synchronized with the rhythm of their heartbeats. The sun is a perfect bright white circle hovering just feet above the ocean. The sky is scattered with big white billowy clouds; watercolors of yellow, orange, violet, and pink bleed into the sky from the east and west. A piece of the sun sinks into the ocean.

"I'm going to miss you," Ashley says.

"Then don't go," Spencer whispers.

"Spencer, please don't start, okay?"

Spencer pouts for a minute then finally says, "I'm going to miss you too. When are you coming back?"

"A week before school starts," Ashley says then rethinks her options as she feels Spencer's warmth against her. "Or when ever I want."

"I choose," Spencer teases. "When ever you want."

"You know what I do want?" Ashley whispers.

Slowly shaking her head and biting her bottom lip, Spencer looks into Ashley's deep brown eyes then down at her eager mouth. They both feel the other's breath as the space between them becomes smaller.

A sandstorm of emotions swirls between them yet they are paralyzed in a state of explosive feelings; feelings that they want to express all at once violently, passionately but they remain still; they have an urge to hug tightly, to melt into one, to hold hands, to lie together protected by clothing, to lie together protected by none, to kiss lightly, to kiss deeply, to be tender, to be rough, to go slow, to go so fast that the beginning is the end.

They do nothing to contain themselves yet the emotional onslaught keeps them immobilized; they want to stroke cheeks, run fingers through hair, touch finger tips, nuzzle in necks, say "I love you", say "I really like you", make love in the way they only fantasize about, lie on top of her, lie under her, sit side by side as they do now. As they do now…as their lips are about to meet, Spencer looks over her shoulder observing how far away they are from curious, judging eyes.

Disappointed by the lost moment but filled with other forbidden ideas, Ashley sighs, takes Spencer's hand and says, "Let's go."


	7. Chapter 7

The days after the first kiss…part 7 (Spencer/Ashley) PG

Title: The days after their first kiss …part 7 (Spencer/Ashley) PG  
Author: astabasta  
Rating: PG for language only  
Pairing(s)/Character(s): Spencer, Ashley, Paula, Aiden  
Summary: Going too far. Author's note: This series is my vision of what happens in the days after Spencer comes home after her first kiss (and whatever else may have happened) with Ashley. I have taken the liberty of introducing 4 new characters. This story line comes from my need to give Spencer a friend (or two) which she really hasn't made since she moved to LA. This is my first posting and I am having a "Spencer's-first-time-with-Ashley" moment: I'm a virgin at this and a nervous wreck but I so want to get it on…this website. Feedback and comments are welcome.

Spoilers/Warnings: None

**Chapter VII**

"What," Ashley answers her vibrating cell phone.

Spencer walks into Ashley's bedroom, lies on her bed, and puts her cell on the night table as Ashley leans on the doorframe to take the call.

"This is some lame concert you sent us to," Aiden complains on the other end of the line. "By the way Clay says hi. Who's ever heard of 'Jah Rocks' anyway? Where did Spence get this flyer?"

"I'm busy, Aiden," Ashley says. "What do you want?"

''Whatever you're doing, you better be done by 11," Aiden says. '' I'm responsible for getting her home on time. I'm already in with her parents so don't ruin it for me in case it doesn't work out for you two.''

Looking at Spencer lying on her bed Ashley quips, "By the time I'm done Aiden, you won't even be an option.''

Ashley snaps her phone closed.

"What does he want?" Spencer asks.

"Nothing that he can have right now," Ashley says as she slinks over to the bed and places her cell on the table beside Spencer's.

Spencer takes Ashley's hand and pulls her onto the bed beside her. A cell vibrates but they both ignore it. Ashley lies on her side pressed close to Spencer's body.

"I mean it. I'm really going to miss you," Ashley says as she strokes Spencer's hair and looks deep into her eyes. "I wish you were coming with me. You're so beautiful, I don't know what to do with you."

"I have a few a ideas," Spencer nods.

They fulfill a long overdue kiss; a kiss filled with need, longing and the anticipation that they will not have this closeness and connection for a very long time; almost two months, eight weeks, and 6 days of a very long, hot, summer seems like forever.

Ashley adeptly unbuttons the collar button on Spencer's blouse. A cell vibrates again. They kiss more deeply. Ashley undoes the next button down. Spencer relaxes deeper into the bed below her. Ashley unbuttons another revealing a white V-shaped expanse of Spencer's skin. Spencer puts her hand on top of Ashley's unbuttoning one. They stop kissing long enough to open their eyes and gaze at each other.

"I only want to see you," Ashley whispers. A cell vibrates.

Looking directly into Ashley's eyes, Spencer slowly shakes her head. She gradually slides Ashley's hand, palm down, against her skin, under the opening of her blouse, onto the cotton bra that covers her soft, sensual breast. Spencer's nipple is taught under Ashley's touch. Ashley is dizzy with want. Spencer tangles her hand in Ashley's hair and brings her mouth once again close to hers. Ashley caresses Spencer's breast, occasionally squeezing her nipple, which sends vibrations down to Ashley's middle followed by a trickle of wet. A cell vibrates again.

At first, Spencer thinks that the sighs and whispering she hears are coming from Ashley. But it is actually Spencer. She tries to silence herself but the sensual cooing comes back again. A rapid flutter hits Spencer like she's been shocked and she adjusts her hips.

Ashley hastily unbuttons more of Spencer's blouse and peels apart the two sides. Ashley can barely contain herself from kissing Spencer's pure white skin on her chest and stomach and proceeds to do so with passion and vigor. A cell vibrates.

"I can't take it anymore!" Ashley says, aggravated and annoyed. She rolls over and answers the phone. "What! Aiden! What is it? What could be so important right - "

"Spencer?" Paula asks, surprised.

Ashley slams the phone closed; a worried look spreads across her face.

"What's wrong?" Spencer asks sitting up with a start.

"That was your mom," Ashley cringes.

"You're holding my phone," Spencer says apprehensively indicating the cell in Ashley's hand.

The phone vibrates again and Ashley throws it on the bed where they both stare at it like it's going to self-destruct. 'HOME' appears on the display and Spencer reaches for it.

"Don't answer it!" Ashley yells.

Ignoring Ashley, Spencer picks up the call, "Hello?"

"I've been trying to reach you for the past 20 minutes. I need you to keep your phone on when you're out."

"Mom!" Spencer feigns surprise. "Is everything okay?"

"Spencer, who just answered your phone?" Paula firmly asks.

"I did."

"I don't mean now. I just called a second ago and a girl answered."

"What are you talking about?" Spencer answers defensively while grimacing at Ashley. "The phone just rang and I picked it up."

Cupping the mouthpiece of the phone, Spencer whispers, "Mom, this is embarrassing. Aiden is right here. So if everything is okay, I'd like to get back to my date."

"Oh! Yes, of course. I need Ashley's phone number. Clay went to her place in such a hurry because she was really upset about something. He didn't leave her number and he left his cell at home. "

Spencer gives Paula the number, quickly says bye and shuts her cell closed.

"I'm really rubbing off on you," Ashley proudly says to Spencer. "You've got my 'art of deception' down to a 'T'."

"It's not exactly something I want to aspire to. It's way too stressful," Spencer says shaking her head and re-buttoning her blouse.

"What are you doing?" Ashley places her hand on Spencer's who stops fumbling with her buttons.

"I'm feeling way too guilty to do anything right now," Spencer admits.

"I could help you with that," Ashley undoes Spencer's button again.

"Ashley no!" Spencer screams. "I'm not ready for this."

"You could have fooled me -"

"I know! I know, I'm being a total tease," Spencer confesses. "It's just that when we're into it, all I can think about is being with you. When we're apart, I dream about what it's going to be like with you. But with all these lies to get us together tonight, my mother calling and almost getting caught, even Clay is in on this and he never lies. It just doesn't feel right."

"But I could make it feel right," Ashley says desperately. "Spence, we didn't get this far for you to change your mind. I'm leaving in two days."

"No. I'm not going to get hurt again. I want it to be special with us. You'll be my second first," Spencer smiles coyly at her statement. "I don't want it to be rushed because I'm on curfew; I don't want our seeing each other to be couched in lies because my parents rather see me with some guy. I want my mom to get to know you as... as my girlfriend not just her arch enemy that's she trying to protect me from.

"Ashley, I…" Spencer pauses just long enough to censor what she really wants to say, "I care about you too much to keep you in the shadows. Now I have an idea for you."

Spencer tells Ashley the idea.

"I haven't done that since..." Ashley pauses to think. "I've never done that at all."

"Are you in?"


	8. Chapter 8

**The days after the first kiss…part 8 (Spencer/Ashley) G**

Title: The days after their first kiss …part 8 (Spencer/Ashley) G  
Author: astabasta  
Rating: G  
Pairing(s)/Character(s): Spencer, Ashley, Paula, Arthur  
Summary: Going to the chapel…. Author's note: This series is my vision of what happens in the days after Spencer comes home after her first kiss (and whatever else may have happened) with Ashley. I have taken the liberty of introducing 4 new characters. This story line comes from my need to give Spencer a friend (or two) which she really hasn't made since she moved to LA. This is my first posting and I am having a "Spencer's-first-time-with-Ashley" moment: I'm a virgin at this and a nervous wreck but I so want to get it on…this website. Feedback and comments are welcome.

Spoilers/Warnings: None

**Chapter VIII**

The Carlins mill outside First Unitarian Church greeting friends they have not seen since the previous Sunday. Arthur, Clay and Glen wear their Sunday best shirts, ties and slacks while Paula and Spencer wear airy sun dresses. The Carlin men discuss the possible outcomes of this afternoon's scheduled football game on TV. A youth minister, Mark pulls Spencer aside to talk about an upcoming social. He appears to be a lot more interested in Spencer than in ministry.

"So, like I was saying, we're meeting here," Mark concludes. "Then carpooling to the roller rink."

"Huh?" Spencer aimlessly looks around the church grounds. "I don't even know how to skate."

Paula is talking to Mrs. Marsh, the President of the social concerns committee when she is suddenly distracted by a young lady in a flowing knee length skirt and a modest blouse walking along the church's pathway. Paula recognizes the girl, knows her face, and recalls the bounce in her freshly washed curly hair. However, Paula is taken aback because she does not know the girl in this context, as a member or regular parishioner of First Unitarian. The young lady's brown eyes dart from left to right as she looks for someone that she recognizes. She does not notice Paula staring at her.

"You made it!" Spencer exclaims as she abandons the youth minister's futile attempt, runs to Ashley and gives her a big hug.

Ashley blushes as she stares at the congregants around her who do not notice the hugging girls.

"Barely." Ashley says, "I'm so nervous."

"You?" Spencer smiles reassuringly at Ashley, takes her hand and leads her to Paula and Arthur who are now both talking to Mrs. Marsh. Paula's stomach drops, her back stiffens and she turns a deep pink as she focuses all of her attention on Spencer's hand in Ashley's.

"Mrs. Marsh, Mom, Dad," Spencer says with confidence. "Ashley'll be joining us today."

"It's really nice to see you here," Arthur beams. "If you enjoy the sermon today, maybe it'll be your first visit of many."

"Of course, Spencer," Paula says through clenched teeth, forcing a publicly appropriate smile. "We remember... Ashley. It's been a while."

"No, Mom. I don't think you've been formally introduced," Spencer says defiantly. "This is Ashley my -"

"Well, welcome, Ashley, I've heard a lot about you. Good things of course, "Mrs. Marsh chimes in, chuckling with feigned sincerity. "I'm sure Spencer's already told you about the youth ministry and all the activities that they do outside of the church. It'll give you a chance to meet new friends, that is, other types of friends than you're used to, of course."

Spencer rolls her eyes at Ashley.

"And, Ashley, if the activities aren't incentive enough," Mrs. Marsh continues in a lowered voice of mock-confidence, as if the girls are remotely interested in what she is telling them. "You might meet a nice young man."

"Thanks, that sounds really nice, but," Ashley says holding up Spencer's hand. "I'm taken."

Wide-eyed, Spencer shrugs and lets Ashley lead her into the church.

Paula's mouth freezes open caught between a retort, a gasp of shock, and a look of disbelief. Arthur places a firm, steadying arm across Paula's shoulders.

"There's going to be a whole lot of praying going on today," Mrs. Marsh says under her breath as she, Paula and Arthur stare after the girls entering the church hand-in-hand.


	9. Chapter 9

**The days after the first kiss…part 9 (Spencer) G**

Title: The days after their first kiss …part 9 (Spencer) G  
Author: astabasta  
Rating: G  
Pairing(s)/Character(s): Spencer, Aiden  
Summary: Spencer misses Ashley. Or does she?. Author's note: This series is my vision of what happens in the days after Spencer comes home after her first kiss (and whatever else may have happened) with Ashley. I have taken the liberty of introducing 4 new characters. This story line comes from my need to give Spencer a friend (or two) which she really hasn't made since she moved to LA. This is my first posting and I am having a "Spencer's-first-time-with-Ashley" moment: I'm a virgin at this and a nervous wreck but I so want to get it on…this website. Feedback and comments are welcome.

Spoilers/Warnings: None

**Chapter IX**

It's been almost a week since Ashley boarded a plane to meet her dad in Europe leaving Spencer behind in L.A. Spencer was willing to feign sickness from her internship, willing to feign illness in front of Paula and Arthur-until they left for work-so that she could see Ashley off; give her one last kiss and hug good-bye. Unfortunately, she couldn't convince Clay to pick her up from the airport once Ashley's plane had taken off.

She has not heard from Ashley since she left. For the last few days at the art marketing firm, Spencer checks her e-mail every few hours to see if Ashley sent her something. Ashley's dad had told her that the communication systems in the Eastern Bloc would be sketchy at best.

During her lunch break, Spencer's cell rings. Aiden's name appears on the display.

"How are you holding up?" Aiden asks before Spencer can say hello.

"Okay," Spencer says void of her usual energy, slouching low in the hard plastic cafeteria seat.

"I called you on Wednesday to see if you wanted to hang out. Did you get my message?"

"Ya, I did. I really wasn't in the mood. Sorry I didn't call you back."

"You really miss her, don't you?"

Allowing her bottom lip to protrude and her brow to furrow, Spencer pouts but she does not answer Aiden's question.

"It sucks that you couldn't even see her off at the airport," Aiden continues.

With a sudden jolt, Spencer sits right up in her seat and asks, "How do you know?"

"She called me from Budapest at about 3 o'clock this morning."

"She called you!"

"Ya. I was so out of it. I didn't even know it was -"

"What did she say?" Spencer interrupts, eager to know and angry that she's hearing second hand news. _Why didn't she call me?_

"The line wasn't that great. There was a lot of static. She said something about taking the last few days just to get over jet lag. Her dad's roadies are cool. Room service sucks. She's already learned how to buy pot in Hungarian. And...what else?"

Spencer holds her breath waiting for news about her.

"Oh ya and she told me to tell you something."

Spencer perks up, "Ya?"

"But the call dropped."

Spencer slumps down in her seat.

"She's been trying to call you for the past few days since she arrived over there but your line rings once then goes dead. She was surprised that she got through to me."

"Is that what she told you to tell me?" Spencer asks, both disappointed and annoyed.

"No, like I told you, we got disconnected so I don't know what she wanted to tell you. I'm sure it was something really sappy and sweet... whatever you gay girls say to each other."

"Aiden, I'm so going to hang up now."

"No wait, Spence. You can't hide out in your room and be all gloomy until she comes back. Let me take you out...as a friend. No funny stuff, I swear. I promised Ash that I'd keep an eye on you. I really like you both. I have total respect for what you two have going. You're really good for Ash."

"What?"

"She actually thinks of someone else other than herself."

"Why did she decide to go on the trip?"

"Ash? Like you even have to ask? She loves adventure, the power of saying 'I've been there' or 'I've done that.' Nothing can hold that girl down."

"Nothing, huh?" Spencer asks, dejected.

"I don't mean it like that. She really wanted you to go with her."

"She told you that?"

"Not exactly, but I've known her long enough to know."

"Just the person I was looking for," a voice whispers in Spencer's ear from behind her head.

Startled, Spencer springs up, turns in her seat and stares into Emily's sea-deep green eyes and brilliant face.

"I'll call you later," Spencer says slamming her phone closed before hearing Aiden's good-bye.

"Em!" Spencer exclaims, color returning to her face; a little too much color, "Where have you been? I haven't seen you all week."

"I'm not here anymore," Emily explains, "I decided not to come back after last week's incident with Cruella. I have a part time job now hanging or installing pieces at the Students' Art League. Come to think of it, it sounds lamer than what I was doing here. But at least I like who I work with and I'm getting paid."

"So what are you doing here?" Spencer asks scrunching her nose.

"Looking for you," Emily says.

Spencer looks suspiciously at Emily.

"Actually I came by to smuggle out a project that I was working on with Cruella. I put a lot of time into it and I'm not about to let her get all the credit for it. Now that I have it," Emily sheepishly taps her portfolio case, "I went looking for you. So here we are."

Spencer smiles dreamily at Emily; an expression that feels a little foreign and awkward on Spencer's face since she hasn't really smiled all week.

"You still owe me an afternoon at the expressionist exhibit," Emily mockingly scolds. "This is its last weekend at LACMA."

"I guess I better pay up then."

"I'll pick you up at two."

"Okay."

"Actually, I'll pick you up at one. We'll do lunch."


	10. Chapter 10

**FIC The days after the first kiss…part 10 (Spencer) G**

Author: astabasta  
Rating: G  
Pairing(s)/Character(s): Spencer  
Summary: Is this Spencer's first date with Emily?

Spoilers/Warnings: None

"...we rarely went into Cleveland and when we did, it wasn't to see art," Spencer says. "That was an amazing show. I've never seen anything like that before,"

Emily and Spencer leave the LA County Museum of Art and walk toward the parking lot.

"What type of art do you do?" Emily asks.

"A bowl of fruit, a lake. You know, what you see is what you get."

"Traditional. Safe. Boring."

"I had to really use my imagination today and look beyond what was in front of me."

"I don't look at art," Emily says.

Spencer looks at Emily questioningly.

"I feel it," Emily continues. "We all know that blue is blue, an apple is an apple, and a fat chick on a chaise lounge is... well, you get the picture."

Spencer nods.

"But there's nothing that describes what I see in front of me more than how it makes me feel," Emily explains. "Sometimes I tear up, get flushed, or have a breakthrough on a problem that I've been stuck on for days. Sometimes... I even get turned on...but that depends on who I'm with."

Spencer blushes and looks away. "I didn't get _that_ much from what we saw."

"Sure you did," Emily says.

Spencer's face expression inquires more of an explanation.

"Remember how you got annoyed at that piece that was just a black dot on the edge of a huge white canvas?" Emily asks.

"Ya, how does something like that get into a museum?" Spencer asks disbelievingly. "I could have done that."

"Then why didn't you?" Emily asks.

"I just don't consider that art."

"You see, that painting made you feel something. Disbelief, frustration, maybe even anger. It challenged your ability to create something 'so easy', 'so simple'. But when was the last time you actually created something?"

Spencer is speechless as she thinks about the last drawing she made: hearts around Ashley's name on the edge of her notebook during the last week of school before summer vacation.

"That's what I thought," Emily responds to Spencer's silence. "And maybe whatever you felt is the perfect energy to inspire you to create something."

"I think I get it. The whole idea about feeling art and not just seeing it. Like when we got to all those paintings with the bands of color going across."

"Rothko."

"Ya, I was s taken by them. They reminded me of watching sunsets with..."- Spencer blushes - "watching the sky change color over time. They were so breath-taking and - "

"And when you grabbed my hand?"

"What?"

"You took my hand and you didn't even realize it," Emily laughs. "And that's exactly what I mean by feeling art."

"Oh," Spencer says blushing.

"I want to do something with you," Emily suddenly says. "You're coming to my place."


	11. Chapter 11

**FIC The days after the first kiss, part 11 (Spencer) G**

Author: astabasta  
Rating: G  
Pairing(s)/Character(s): Spencer  
Summary: Spencer's first art lesson with Emily.

Spoilers/Warnings: None

"...and this is where I play," Emily says as she proudly enters the last room on the tour of her parent's house.

Mesmerized, Spencer walks into the middle of the garage that has been transformed into an art studio. Hundreds of paint tubes and containers line the wall shelves; blank, partially and fully painted canvases of various sizes rest on easels, lean against the wall or lie on the floor. Paint is splattered in places it shouldn't be.

"How did you get your parents to let you do this to their garage?"

"Well, by the time I was six, they got tired of me painting and drawing all over their walls so they banished me to the basement. When I outgrew that, they threw me in here."

"This is so...," Spencer is suddenly distracted by an image that she recognizes. "Have I seen that before?"

"Ya, I sent you a detail of it the other day. The upper left hand corner to be exact."

"How did you make all of these? I wouldn't even know where to start."

"I'll show you," Emily says as she takes jars of paint from the shelves, pours and mixes them. "Take your clothes off."

"What?"

"And your shoes, too"

With her back turned, Emily doesn't even notice that Spencer is paralyzed by the directness of Emily's instructions.

"I'm sure there's something in there that'll fit you," Emily says pointing to a box piled with paint-splattered clothing. "The bathroom's down the hall."

When Spencer returns, a blank canvas rests on an easel and several saucers filled with different colored paints are arranged on the table. Mellow rock music plays from a boom box that Spencer had not noticed amid all the clutter.

"You look good in anything, don't you," Emily says at the sight of Spencer in disheveled attire: spotted floodwater pants, an over-sized T-shirt, and bare feet. "Come here, give me your hands."

Emily takes Spencer's outstretched hands into her own and massages them, concentrating on every touch she applies: pulling on each finger, kneading Spencer's palm, rotating each wrist and interlocking her fingers with Spencer's.

"A little warm up," Emily says, briefly looking up a Spencer, then returning her focus to the hands. The warm breath of Emily's words touch Spencer's face while Spencer's hands just about melt under the pressure points that Emily is applying to them. Spencer notices how freckly Emily's face is, how dark her eyebrows are compared to the color of her auburn hair; notices how pale her skin is, how cute her nose is, how naturally moist her lips are. How different she is from Ashley. _She doesn't wear gloss_. Emily suddenly looks up at Spencer and their eyes meet. Emily smiles and looks back down at Spencer's hands intent on giving her a good massage. Spencer breaks out into a sweat.

"Are you ready to get your hands wet?" Emily asks as she leads Spencer to the table of paints. "So I thought finger-painting would be a good exercise for us to begin with. You know, free you up a bit and help you think beyond a bowl of fruit."

Remember when you were a kid and it was so cool just to get your hands dirty and squishy in all that gooey paint? No restrictions, no coloring in the lines, only ultimate free expression even if the end result did look like a dark mess of colors."

Spencer touches each saucer of paint with one tentative finger as if she's identifying each color for the first time. She touches her finger to the middle of the barren canvas and paints a vertical streak of color down the center.

"Okaaaay," Spencer says. "Let's try something different. Close your eyes and spread your hands open, palms down."

Spencer follows the direction with her full attention and trust. She senses Emily moving about her then feels Emily's body press up against her back; first her breasts again Spencer's shoulder blades, then Emily's pelvis on her behind. Spencer's eyes flash open like she's been struck with a bolt of lightening.

"Keep your eyes closed," Emily giggles. "Relax."

_Relax!?_

When she closes her eyes, Spencer becomes very attuned to the music playing in the background and aware of how sensual its lyrics are. Emily places each of her hands atop Spencer's and guides them down to the saucers of paint. An unsettling warmth seeps from Emily's palms to the back of Spencer's hands and from Emily's arms along her own. Sploosh!, Spencer's hands are submerged into cool sticky fluid that oozes between her fingers and bubbles under her skin. Splat!, Spencer's palms land flat against the surface of the canvas.

"Now smoosh it around," Emily encourages. "To the rhythm of the music."

Over the next few minutes, Spencer lets Emily's hands guide her own all about the canvas as they sway to the music and smear colors haphazardly, carelessly, limitlessly.

"Now open," Emily commands.

Spencer assesses her work, "That's pretty lame."

"That's not the point," Emily says. "How did you feel when you were doing it?"

"Pretty good," Spencer blushes. "Playful. That's it. It felt playful. Fun."

"You'll get better at this," Emily says endearingly and dabs paint on Spencer's nose. "If you let me give you some lessons."

"I'd like that," Spencer answers placing a spot of paint on Emily's nose.

"Then I'll see next weekend."

"I don't think I can pay you."

"Don't worry, we can figure something out," Emily says thoughtfully. "You know, some way to pay me back. Something that could work out for the both of us."

Emily strokes a rainbow of color across Spencer's cheek. Spencer feigns shock as she feels the sticky fluid cover more of her face than she expected. As Spencer raises her hand to deliver a similar mark to Emily's face, Emily grabs hold of Spencer's wrists. They giggle as Spencer tries to get out of Emily's grip, pushing and pulling at each other. In their struggle, Emily pushes Spencer against a table, their bodies barely a hair width apart. Emily moves in closer. Their shortened breathes falling rapidly and warm on each other's faces.

"Em?"

Startled, Emily turns sharply, releasing Spencer's wrists.

"Does your friend want to stay for dinner?" Emily's mother asks, standing in the doorway that leads from the garage to the house.

"Dinner?" Spencer asks surprised. Her cheeks are bright red from her struggle with Emily and from the sheer fright of almost getting caught. _But we weren't doing anything. Were we?_

"Thank you, but I have to leave," Emily says. "My family always has dinner together."

"You could start dinner without me, Mom," Emily says. "I'll take Spence home."


	12. Chapter 12

**FIC The days after the first kiss, part 12 (Spencer) G**

Author: astabasta  
Rating: G  
Pairing(s)/Character(s): Spencer  
Summary: How far will Spencer go with Emily?

Spoilers/Warnings: None

"Are you ever going to tell me what it is?" Spencer asks Emily as they laugh their way into the garage/art studio.

Emily gestures her arms widely towards a blank canvas on an easel and a large table draped with a white cloth.

"This is your brilliant idea for a new piece?" Spencer asks disbelievingly. "I waited all through lunch and the drive here - "

"Don't forget our detour to the beach," Emily chimes in.

"All that for - " Spencer pauses. "Okay, what am I missing?"

"A model," Emily says. "My idea needs a model."

Emily cocks her head to the side and raises her eyebrows at Spencer.

"Oh no," Spencer responds shaking her head. "I seem to recall your mentioning 'nude' and 'abstract' over lunch. 'Abstract', I can get into but I don't do the other thing."

"But you're perfect."

"No way," Spencer blushes and turns away.

"For the sake of art, it'll be tasteful. No parts exposed. I promise."

"Are you kidding?"

"No one will even know that it's you."

"Then get someone else to do it."

"Let me show you," Emily says pulling Spencer toward a shelf of drawing books. Emily opens a large black leather-bound sketchbook, which reveals bold, thickly applied strokes of bright pastel color in the shape of what appears to be a woman's body. In the bottom right hand corner is a Polaroid of a young woman with bare shoulders.

"This is my friend April," Emily says then turns the pages.

"This is Jack, my neighbor. This is my sister, my best friend Hugh. This is Anita - "

"These are really beautiful," Spencer says flipping through the pages of pastel colors and Polaroids of topless subjects.

"Now do you see why I need a new model?" Emily pleads. "I've practically drawn everyone that I know. Now I'm ready to make one of these on canvas. And you're my inspiration."

Spencer raises her eyebrows.

"All those sketches," Emily gestures to the leather-bound book. "They're just exercises all preparing for this: finding the perfect model to paint."

Spencer flips absentmindedly through the book not paying attention to the images on the pages but distracted by Emily's words.

"Think about it," Emily sighs as she preps a workstation for Spencer's lesson.

"By the way," Emily continues. "Any ideas about how you'll pay for your lessons?"

Spencer jerks her eyes up from the book and gasps, "You wouldn't!"

"Think about it," Emily says with a singsong lilt in her vice.

"There's nothing to think about," Spencer mumbles as she sharply turns each page of the book. This time Spencer studies each drawing and each topless subject. All the girls are photographed from the shoulders up and the guys from their waists. All of the subjects look relaxed and comfortable: unmistakably, unabashedly, and willingly naked.

_Naked!?_

None of the drawings actually look like the person in the photo but something about their poses and their attitude is conveyed in the broad strokes, the smudges and markings of the oil pastels. Spencer believes that if all of the photos were separated from their drawings, she would be able to match them back. The drawings are vibrant, alluring, and bright, they practically jump off the page and dance with energy in Spencer's eyes.

Spencer contemplates her good girl status and contemplates all the bad things that she's done. Skipping school, lying to her mom about how much time she does/doesn't spend with Ashley, and the biggest bad of them all, losing her virginity before marriage. _Now where does posing nude fit into all of this?_ L.A., the city of angels, or is it the city of lost angels, which is what Spencer felt like ever since she moved here; like she lost herself, but not in a bad way. She lost the Spencer who didn't really know herself so she created herself into an image of who she thought her mom wanted her to be and who she thought her friends expected her to be in Ohio. This Spencer, the L.A. one, skips school - only with much prodding and gentle, seductive arm twisting from Ashley - lies to her mom and dad, and sleeps with a girl. This Spencer, the L.A. one, could pose nude...for the sake of art, of course.

Spencer slowly raises her eyes from the book and says, "I'll -"

"There's a clean robe in the bathroom. And the heater will be warm by the time you come back," Emily says with a wink.

"Keep your underwear on," Emily calls after Spencer as she leaves the garage toward the house.

"Sit right at the edge," Emily says. "That's it. Move a little over to the left so the light catches you just right."

Wrapped in a plush terrycloth robe, and despite the discomfort of being a fabric away from being completely naked, Spencer does her best to follow Emily's directions.

"I'm going to fall off it I move anymore," Spencer says blushing.

Spencer sits on the cloth-covered table with her back at a 45-degree angle to Emily. Her legs are bent and Spencer leans on one arm.

"Now, I want you to look over your shoulder," Emily says. "At me."

Spencer does so as Emily backs away towards her canvas and easel all the while studying Spencer. Emily's eyes wander along Spencer's arm, up to her shoulder, her neck, her jaw line. Their eyes meet. Spence blushes and looks down at the heater, which blasts warm air up to her face. When Spencer looks up again, Emily is still focused on her.

"Your hair," Emily says. "It has to come down."

Spencer removes the clip. "Do you have a brush?"

"Ya, but don't. I like it like that. Out of control, unkempt. You know, that just-done-it-and-just-got-out-of-bed' look."

Spencer feels a flush starts at her neck and spread up to her hairline. Emily smirks at Spencer's reaction.

"That's cute," Emily says as she locks the door that leads to the house. "You can take off the robe now."

Spencer slowly opens the robe and lets the cloth fall off her shoulders. She pauses, sighs and lets the sleeves slide down her arms until the robe sits at her waist. Spencer stares at some obscure spot on the floor not daring to look up at Emily or down at her own body. The warmth from the portable heater wraps around her yet Spencer shivers, triggered by a draft in the room or by her own nervousness. When her nipples suddenly become taut, Spencer turns a bright red and draws her arm across her breasts.

"I don't think I can do this," Spencer pleads.

"Your lines are perfect," Emily exclaims as she walks back to Spencer. "Look at you."

Sweeping Spencer's hair off her back, Emily runs her fingers gently along Spencer's shoulder examining and evaluating her subject. Emily's fingers glide down the arm that Spencer leans on and another set of fingers follow the lines from Spencer's armpit down the side of her body to her waist. Spencer flinches as an exhilarating sensation passes through her.

"Sorry," Emily says. "I should have warmed my hands up first."

Emily adjusts Spencer's position one last time, passing her palm along Spencer's thigh, from her knee to her hip, once again assessing her subject's angles.

"This sitting is just for the sketch," Emily explains. "I'm going to need you to sit a couple more times for the actual painting."

"So when do I get my lessons?" Spencer asks.

"Don't worry," Emily smiles sheepishly and winks. "We'll fit them in."

Emily walks back to the easel. "Look at me. Look right at me."

And in the slow, gentle lift of Spencer's head, then eyes, Emily witnesses her Mona Lisa come to life. Emily and Spencer exchange an intense stare. From behind the canvas, Emily wipes moisture away from her eyes. She asks Spencer, "What are you feeling? Don't think about it. Right now."

"Nervous...scared...daring..."

Emily begins to sketch.

_Why do I feel guilty?_

"...shy...brave...," Spencer continues.

"Mmm," Emily contemplates. "Tell me about her."

"What?" Spencer asks surprised, yet knowing exactly who Emily is talking abut.

"Your friend," Emily says. "The one you keep blowing me off for."


	13. Chapter 13

**FIC The days after the first kiss, part 13 (Spencer) M**

Author: astabasta  
Rating: M  
Pairing(s)/Character(s): Spencer  
Summary: How far will Spencer go with Emily?

Spoilers/Warnings: None

"Tell me about her," Emily says, studying Spencer.

"What?" Spencer asks, her eyes dart around the room to find something else to look at other than Emily.

"Your friend? You know, the one you keep blowing me off for."

"Well..."

"Does she have a name?"

"Ashley," Spencer says. "Ashley Davies."

"Davies. Like the rock singer Davies what's-his-name."

"Rafe Davies. That's her dad."

"What else?"

"I don't know. She's really nice, generous, kind, thoughtful...to me at least. Everyone else thinks she's a, you know..."

"Bitch," Emily deadpans.

"Ya, with an attitude but when you get to know her, she's an amazing person."

"A true BFF."

"You could say that. When I moved here, she was like the only person who was really sincere with me, you know," Spencer reminisces. "Even when she was being a total head case."

"She seems so random. Nice one second, mean the next."

"She's only that way if you don't know her."

"So," Emily stops sketching to look intently at Spencer. "How well do you know her?"

Spencer blushes, adjusts her legs and stretches her back to loosen a knot forming at both locations.

"Don't move," Emily exclaims as she rushes from behind the canvas to Spencer.

"This is harder than it looks," Spencer says as she squirms in order to seek a more comfortable position.

Once behind her, Emily molds her hands onto Spencer's shoulders.

"This happens to all my models," Emily says. "Nothing a little massage can't help."

Emily digs her fingers into Spencer's shoulders, kneading them slowly and rhythmically. Spencer instantly relaxes at Emily's touch. Spencer is suddenly reminded of her nakedness and the realization that Emily is the third person in her life to touch her bare skin.

Spencer's face reddens and a surge of warmth seeps from her shoulders down to her back. She keeps her arm securely across her breasts and closes her eyes.

"How does that feel?" Emily's kneading hands descend down Spencer's back.

"Nice," Spencer responds.

"How does this feel?" Emily says as she massages Spencer's lower back and sides.

"Better."

"And this?" Emily says as she places her moist lips on Spencer's shoulder once...twice...and again. The lower back massage and kisses fill the darkness behind Spencer's eyelids with images of stars and the galaxy, transporting her into a midnight black celestial world pointed with bright white lights.

Emily gently nudges Spencer around so that they face each other. The robe falls to the ground. Caressing Spencer's face in her hands, Emily looks deep into her eyes. Emerald reflects back at Spencer who is drawn into Emily's gaze, onto her freckled face and onto her lips. They kiss. Tongues like velvet stroke across the other, smoothly, lightly without haste or vigor, rush or worry. Emily separates Spencer's legs, which now hang over the side of the table, and places herself between them. Spencer locks her ankles behind Emily's back drawing her in closer. As they kiss, Spencer's arm falls from concealing her breasts and Emily caresses each firm mound carefully and gently, gliding her thumbs across each nipple. Spencer flinches with delight.

"Are you okay?" Emily asks as she releases Spencer's shoulders and steps away from the table.

Spencer opens her eyes to find the robe still at her waist, her legs bent across the table, and her arm still protectively across her chest. The only change that she is aware of is that her back is no longer stiff but her panties are remarkably wet.

"It won't be much longer," Emily says as she walks back to the easel. "Just look over your shoulder one more time. That's it. Goodness. You're perfect."


End file.
